1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to e-Manufacturing systems and methods that represent the foundation for inter-tool, manufacturer-to-manufacturer or manufacturer-to-supplier cooperation. More particularly, it is directed to an integrated system (hereinafter “eCentre”) that allows collecting, propagating, distributing, storing and transforming data or information generated by the tools to different parties.
2. Related Art
High-technology manufacturing, such as integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing, often combines computerized manufacturing tools, tool operators, computer networks and other components to achieve an efficient, profitable manufacturing environment. The IC manufacturer often collects data from the manufacturing tools to keep watch on potential manufacturing problems and inefficiencies. The data collected are usually proprietary and often sensitive.
The IC manufacturers may need to provide the collected data to third party sources, especially, for example, the manufacturers of the tools. The original equipment manufacturer (OEM), also known as a toolmaker, usually provides maintenance of the tools, either directly or through a third-party contractor. The OEM must be able to access data from the tool as well, to service the machines, and also for internal purposes.
Many IC manufacturing sites use different tools that are made by more than one OEM, often by competing OEMs. Each OEM therefore wants to keep the data from its tools confidential.
Small IC manufacturing sites may not be readily accessible to the OEMs for service. It is usually not economical to maintain an on-site OEM representative for service, and such small IC manufacturing sites must often transport their service personnel to the site when service is needed. This is also costly, and can delay manufacturing, which reduces production and profits.
What is needed then is an improved method of sharing data remotely between OEMs and IC manufacturers, and other third-parties, that maintains data security for both the OEM and the IC manufacturer and that allows remote servicing of the tools.